hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Famiglia Mostro Tascabile(AKA The Pokemon Mafia)
Summary The Famiglia Mostro Tascabile or better known as The Pokémon Mafia is an organized crime syndicate that operates primary in the Monté Region and mostly concentrated in Verdigris City. Most of their money comes from the selling of poached Pokémon to The Pokémon League, the distribution and sale of Pokémon enchantment drugs and over seeing the union of Pokémon item makers. The family or small businesses that make Pokéball or potions for the Pokémarts that the major corporations would otherwise have a monopoly on. Origins Organized crime is something that was never new and one of the most well know of course as the group simply known as Team Rocket. After their fall from power their criminal empire in shambles it left a lot of 'open markets' and 'opportunities'. Small crime syndicates and local gangs in a frenzy to scoop whatever they could. This created several gangs and crime organizations each running a part of a former gang's enterprise. Usually these were further divided up into sub factions and turf wars were very common early on. In Monté Region the 'Rocket Operations' had been overseen by an already established crime syndicate. The Mafia or The Mob which had already had their own scores took control of the Team Rocket Monte Region operations and reported directly to the leader himself. Giving them the freedom to appoint their own bosses and lieutenants. So when the Rocket syndicate fell their operations remained intact already being independent. However all the Bosses or 'Dons' saw this as chance to become the 'Boss of all bosses'. With it a change to take the family in a different directions each one of them with their own ideas for this directions. Many wishing to get away from Pokémon based options. Going back instead to drugs, protection rackets, gambling, smuggling all the things they did before Team Rocket. Their was one boss that saw something else a completely different direction for the family. The only female Don Francesca Romanelli. A very high profile and successful lawyer on the surface and underneath the largest supplier of 'poached' Pokémon to The Pokémon League. She knew that The League was the largest and most power legal and illegal crime syndicate, more powerful then Team Rocket could ever hope to be. Instead of trying to crave out their own turf they could provide all the 'shady' services The League needed in order to maintain control that they could never do unless be exposed to the public as the cabal that they are. Knowing that the older male bosses would never agree with her and having be tipped off that she had been on the list to get 'wacked' she decided to struck first. During a 'sitdown' in Dearbelle where all the bosses and their lieutenant to elect the 'Boss of all bosses'. She assassinated all the other bosses and lieutenants expect the two bosses that agreed to join her. This became known as the Dearbelle farmhouse massacre. Leaving Francesca the Boss of all Bosses. Operations Currently there are three major operations The Famiglia Mostro Tascabile uses as primary income: The selling of 'Poached Pokémon'; the productions synthetic Rare Candy aka 'bootlegged Rare Candy'; the union of Pokémon item makers. Poached Pokémon simply means any Pokémon that was not caught using method sanctioned by The Pokémon League. This of course being the use of Pokéballs and Pokémon battles. All other means to include but not limited to: Baiting, trapping, netting and tranquilizing are strictly illegal. Yet The Pokémon League is so large and so expansive with gym leaders and reveals that require them to stay in one location to provide a challenge for trainers and thus income and power for The League. They need a lot of Pokémon supplied and more importantly already trained and ready to fight Pokémon for the leaders have no time to do it on their own. While The League likes to promote the rags to riches underdog story. A trainer starts out with a starter Pokémon, catches and trains a team to rise through the ranks to become a gym leader. While it was a nice fairy tail it was not how it happened in real life. Nearly all gym leaders had been placed there by The League itself even if they'd never admit to such a thing. These gym leaders simply do not have the time to go out and capture and train Pokémon. Not at such the extent that is required to keep up with he huge volume of challengers and losing is not a option either. The League themselves could never risk doing something they forbid such as poaching Pokémon unless loose all credibility. The Famiglia Mostro Tascabile met this demand happily. This was the task that Francesca oversaw personally and still does, when she was just a Don. Her men capture Pokémon by going hunting with nets and tranquillizer darts. The Pokémon are then taken to her office building where underneath is housed a state of the art Pokémon training fecality where the Pokémon are trained vigorously but not cruelly. Once a Pokémon is ready and the request is put in it is shipped out to the gym leader battle ready for what ever level they need. The League doesn't want all 100lvl Pokémon otherwise challengers would be destroyed and never want to try again. The fees for Francesca received for her services are completely legal. Being a lawyer she has represented The League in several minor court cases and The League pays hers a monthly 'retainer fee' so they may request her legal services at any time. The second major operation is the production and sell of Rare Candy. The item that has the ability to raise a Pokémon a level by just eating this. (This article will be completed once more research has been down.) Category:Lore Category:Organizations